


Jere's New Toy

by Falling_Future



Series: Fun Times At The Mall [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, M/M, Public Humiliation, Sexual innuendos, Vibrator, and it's implied that jeremy has a vibe in him, and jeremy popping a hard on later, but other than that, except for some sexual language, jere boi gets hypnotized again, nothing too bad, there's nothing super explicit in this, yep it's another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Future/pseuds/Falling_Future
Summary: The boyfs go to the mall and decide to split up for a little bit as they shop. Jeremy intended on buying something cool for his room but ends up finding something...peculiar.





	Jere's New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> People actually really wantin more of this huh  
> well I'm glad the handful of you guys that enjoyed this wanted more I'm here to supply for ya  
> but guess what? This is part of a series!  
> Yep, there's gonna be multiple kinky hypno situations and most of em take place at the mall!  
> and feel free to leave requests/suggestions down below I have just a big of a kink of this as you guys do and there's a variety of subgenres to choose with hypnosis. What do ya'll like? Snakes/Nagas? Technology? Pendants/Watches/etc? Spirals/Videos? Mind Control? Plants/Vines? Sirens, Fairies, and Other Mythical Beings? Again feel free to suggest in the comments!

An exasperated groan tumbled past Jeremy's lips, the indents of his fingers becoming sore from lugging around plastic bags stuffed with items that ranged from Japanese snacks to retro gadgets. They had been at it for almost an hour and a half with this so called shopping spree, yet all Jeremy purchased was a water bottle and a figurine. Still, it was Michael's money to spend, not his. He didn't want to take more than he should, although the other boy would gladly split the wealth evenly so his partner could have a far more relaxed time with his spending. Somehow, Jeremy got trapped in the 'bag carrying jockey' department, wether Michael knew it or not. The weight only became heavier with each purchase, and at this point, his slouched position and unpleased expression should've given Michael some kind of clue.

 _"Mike,"_ The scrawny teen started, immediately catching his attention. "Man I know you wanted to g-go on a shopping spree b-but my arms are killing me."

Michael seemed to pause, like he was fully taking in all of Jeremy's tired form. Jeremy could visibly see his gaze soften, eyes shining with concern. "Jere I-" He quickly grabbed the two bags that had been in Jeremy's left hand. "I'm so sorry are you okay? W-We can take a break!"

"I-I don’t know, I guess?" Jeremy gave Michael a strange look, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay tell ya what," He turned and strolled up to his partner, hand gliding into his back pocket. "I'll handle the bags, and you get something for yourself."

"What?" Jeremy chuckled, eyes darting nervously. "B-But I've already spe-"

"Jere you bought like...two dollar blind boxes and water. Buy something wicked."

Jeremy contemplated the offer. Perhaps he could get something more grand. After all, Michael seemed to be reveling in his shopping exploits, so why not Jeremy? Then, he shook his head, pushing the idea back. "Micha, i-it's your money. I can't."

Michael sighed and shifted a little before outstretching his arm and opening his palm. Four twenty dollar bills and a five. "Yes, you can." 

"Dude even if I wanted to get something th-that's way more than I need!"

"Eh, we'll see. But if you really want to be so courteous." Michael leaned in and winked at Jeremy. "Just give me whatever's left back if it'll help you sleep at night."

Jeremy stared at the cash, Michael's hand still firmly opened as if anticipating him to take it. His eyes slowly trailed back up to Michael's. "You're sure? I-I'm not even sure what to get honestly."

"Look-" Michael slung an arm around the timid boy, pulling him close to his side. He then gestured the opposite side the two boys were currently standing at. "Go on down to Spencer's and get some kind of Tee."

"A tee?" Jeremy huffed. "Is that all you can think of Mell?"

"Well I can't read your mind." He joked back.

The lanky teen let out a _"hmph"_ and upturned his nose. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"Okay, let's see then. Uhh sex toys, video games, more sex toys, Pokemon plushies, acne cream, retro stuff, aaaand did I mention sex toys?"

"M-M-Michael!" Jeremy's hands balled into fists and shot down tightly at his sides, face tinted a rosy hue.

"Okay okay in all seriousness I saw this like, light thingy. You turn it on and it shows a bunch of stars and planets."

That piqued Jeremy's interest. "Oh? So you're not just saying that because it'll look cool when we're high?"

"Well, yeah there’s that, but there's also the fact that it might just be able to calm that nerve-wracked brain of yours." The reply ended with a ruffle of Jeremy's hair. Jeremy grunted and swept his own hands over his hair, not wanting it to be messed with. 

"You really think pretty lights are gonna calm me down?"

"You like the stars don't you?"

"True."

"See you in a few?" Michael had already begun walking off.

"Yeah."

"I'll text you!" Was the last thing Jeremy heard before his boyfriend merged in with the crowd, bags in hand Smiling, Jeremy tucked his hands in his cardigan pockets and made his way towards Spencer's.

It was strange, such a pristine mall with a glistening overcoat could hold a shop that's all about the gritty and dirty. Then again, the mall also held a Hot Topic meaning that while it kept it's beauty on the outside to attract any newcomers, the inside stored a variety of shops that would please all crowds.

Jeremy took a few tentative steps inside, not used to going in solo. Normally he and Michael would enter side by side, usually with Michael requesting a vintage soft drink they had tucked away in the back while he would browse the latest merchandise. He would no doubt be recognized by those who had a consistent routine in their work schedule; however to Jeremy's luck he only recognized one employee and the rest were either new recruits or those he had never laid eyes on before.

"Can I help you?"

Jeremy flinched and whirled around. He hadn't even set eyes on a single item and already a strangely chipper employee was breathing down his neck, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uh I-" Jeremy stuttered. "I'm looking for a uh- ball?"

The lady raised a brow, her bottom lip pouting. Jeremy tensed, cursing himself for sounding so vague. "I-I mean like- it's this ball thing that lights up and there's a bunch of....stars...."

"I think I know what you mean. Follow me." 

Holding his breath in his throat Jeremy politely followed the kind employee towards the back. This puzzled Jeremy. The back of Spencer's was where the more risque things were held. He half expected the employee to offer him one of their many sex toys, under the guise of a misunderstanding about the description of a "ball that lights up and shoots out stars". But to his surprise, after a sharp left he found himself standing before a beaded curtain hanging over a doorway. "We tend to keep merchandise that glows or lights up on display in case a customer ever wants to be absolutely sure on their purchase."

 _Must be one hell of an electric bill..._ He kept that statement to himself. Regardless of the weird business practice, Jeremy stepped through only to be greeted with a very small room, around the size of a large janitor's closet.

"Take all the time you need." The employee walked back through the beaded curtain, the clinking sounds echoing in Jeremy's head as he was left in semi-darkness.

The walls and shelves had been painted pitch black, and the only reason Jeremy knew where the shelves were was due to the array of glowing knick knacks arranged neatly on each shelf. Jeremy marveled at the light up objects, some amongst ranging from lights to dildos. Jeremy's eyes lit up when he looked towards the ceiling and spotted cut-out shapes of blue stars on the ceiling. His eyes trailed back to the top shelf and spotted the toy of his desire. Already he was thinking of how much fun the little trinket would be. Him and Michael getting high, pretending like they were floating in the milky way, oh it would be glorious. 

Jeremy reached up to grab the box next to it, arms stretched out and shoes pointed forward on their tips as he reached. He gained a solid grip on the box and slid it off of the shelf only to immediately set it on the floor so as not to cause an accident. His heart stopped when he heard a loud clinking sound behind him. He knew something had hit the floor, that his stupid body bumped one of the other objects and caused it to tumble to the cold ground. Jeremy winced and turned around, hoping it hadn't been broken because of his clumsiness.

The thing was picked up in one swoop and inspected thoroughly by Jeremy. At first it was to check for any signs of damage, but now he was turning it over like some sort of ancient treasure he had found in a temple. It was very simple, kind of goofy looking almost.

A pair of transparent blue visors rested in his hands. On the visor, was what appeared to be some kind of projection of a white- or was it light blue? spiral, spinning endlessly. Jeremy blinked in confusion, but nonetheless held onto it. From what he could feel, it was made out of some kind of plastic or plexiglass to help keep it sturdy. A strap was attached to each of the visor's ends, used for security around the wearer's head.

It... _interested_ Jeremy to say the least. But when he turned to search for the box it supposedly came in just like the light, he found nothing. Were they sold out? Maybe there was more in the back. There was no harm in asking, right? Jeremy stumbled through the beaded curtain, holding the box with the visor shades on top. The employee from earlier quickly strolled up to the register as soon as he approached. She grinned brightly and tilted her head.

"Are you ready to checkout?" Her voice was chipper as ever.

"Yeah, I think so." Jeremy paused to set the box down. "Hey d-do you know if there's any more of these?" He asked as he held up the visor that had yet to turn off. He hadn't exactly found the off switch, but it had to run low on energy at some point, right?

"Oh well I can just ring that up for you." Before Jeremy could protest the woman scanned the item, the box following soon after. "That'll be thirty fifty-four.

Jeremy was so stunned he didn't even realize the employee had spoken. "O-Oh right sorry!" He quickly handed her the forty and was given back change. The items were soon bagged and handed back, the receipt tucked away at the top.

"Thank you and have a great day!"

Jeremy laughed awkwardly and waved as he briskly got the fuck out of there. "You too!" His pace immediately increased, trying to distance himself. Oh god why was he so embarrassed? Everything went pretty smooth in truth, but...Jeremy couldn't get rid of the beat in his heart, pumping faster by the minute. His head tingled lightly, eyes scanning the area. What was he waiting for? Did he expect Michael to suddenly pop out and greet him? 

Why did it feel like he was... anticipating something? He hadn't planned or expected anything, yet excitement seem to rise in his gut. he shrugged it off, labeling the excitement as some kind of high from a new purchase. Shopping is a calming stress outlet to others actually, so perhaps Jeremy fit the criteria? He never really considered it, but if shopping created genuine excitement from him.... he clutched his bag tighter.

It was then, Jeremy realized, that he was not excited over shopping. Nor was he excited at what he bought. He was excited to try on that visor. The temptation clawed at him, making fervent glances at the bag repeatedly. There was something so...attractive about the sleek and shiny design of the new toy. But...he didn't wanna risk looking stupid in front of all these strangers....then again, was it that big of a deal if he looked like an idiot?

Jeremy stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall just outside the food court, setting the bag down briefly. He swiped the visor shades back up with ease and to his delight the spiral was still working. He was surprised how sturdy the batteries were in all honesty. Hopefully he'd be able to buy the right kind when it eventually does die. The thing trembled in his shaky grip, he enthrallment rushing into him like a tidal wave. He couldn't put this off any longer, he needed this now. He had never had such a strong urge to wear a silly toy, or anything for that matter. Jeremy got the vibe that whatever this thing was, it sure had a special quality to it. 

The visor slipped on with ease, an almost perfect fit. Jeremy's world was washed in a light blue hue, a spiral encompassing his face and blocking out everyone else. He relaxed at that, not having to deal with any self-conscious thoughts whenever he received a judging stare. Immediately he began walking in search of Michael. But after a minute or so of walking, he frowned. The visor kept bouncing and sliding down his face, forcing him to constantly readjust them. Eventually it got so tiring that Jeremy stopped yet again and tightened the small strap to secure it. After that, Jeremy had no issues.

Another five minutes of walking passed when Jeremy's stomach growled. He took a moment to realize his situation. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was. That was odd, how much time had gone by? It was at least five minutes, so why was he so hungry? He had trouble recalling that today, he had skipped breakfast. But no matter, because soon he was on his way to the smoothie vendor. As if his hunger didn't weird Jeremy out enough, the fact that he lost his way trying to find the damn place made him do a double take.

He knew this place front to back, attending this specific mall ever since his childhood years. The smoothie place was on the first floor, a left, another left, and then a single right led to a smoothie shop nestled away in the far corner of the building. Yet, he found himself stumbling around directionless. At first Jeremy was going to take off his spiral shades, but decided against it.

 _I'm just hungry,_ He told himself. _Just....hungry...._

Thanks to sheer luck, Jeremy spotted the smoothie shop and power-walked up to it. The swirling spiral did make it a bit difficult to see the menu on the far wall, but something came over him. A single idea popped in his head as to what flavor he wanted. It was weird how such a combination just appeared like that, since he'd never tried it before. When it was his turn, he pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"C-Could I get a mango strawberry smoothie with whipped cream on top?" The words tumbled out with ease and hardly had to think of what to say.

The barista nodded and quickly got to work. Jeremy waited patiently for his icy treat, and when he was handed the small plastic cup topped off with a lid, he handed the employee the ten. As soon as the cash left his hand he walked off. Something felt off. Did he forget something? No, he couldn't have. He got his drink, so what more could he want?

What Jeremy didn't know was that the employee was trying to call him over, claiming that he had forgotten his change.

The scrawny teen looked the fruity drink over. The mango and strawberry blended into a nice peach tone color, topped off with glistening white cream. He immediately took a sip and indulged in the flavor. He was hit with strawberry mango hinted with sugary vanilla. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't his favorite. Yet he still sipped away happily, focusing on the creamy texture.

The word creamy seemed to stick in his head, especially when he glanced down at the whipped cream. The drink ran smoothly down his throat, he just wished it wasn't so cold. In fact, something hot would be much better! Something hot and creamy! Something sticky and white that he could pour all over his face and swallow-

Wait where was he?

Jeremy snapped out of his smoothie daydream and found himself in the mall's center. The only reason he knew this location specifically was the stone fountain that displayed a dazzling water show. How on earth had he gotten here? He was searching for...searching for...

Who was he looking for? _Michael?_  Had he gone to the mall with Michael today? He shrugged it off. Maybe he was supposed to meet Michael at the food court! In Jeremy's dwindling mind it made perfect sense. And so he walked off, sipping down the deliciously creamy drink while focusing in on the spiral rather than his directions. Whatever, he knew the mall's layout by heart, the food court would be easy! If there was one thing he still knew, was that the food court was on the second floor. He headed to the nearest escalator and ascended, the food court only a few turns away. Jeremy staggered a little on the way up though. Not moving was an intoxicatingly good feeling, almost as much as not thinking. He didn't have to think all that much, did he? Just focus on the spiral and swallowing. Two simple things. 

It was a miracle Jeremy didn't trip and fall on his ass when he reached the escalator's top, stepping off with a slightly hurt look. He already missed standing still and not thinking! Great, now he had to worry all over again and think about- think about....

Where was he going?

Right! The food court!  The teen quickly reminded himself of his destination, and took many twists and turns.

Jeremy smiled up at the entrance, the spiral still consuming his vision and corrupting his mind. He stepped through, knowing deep down this is where he needed to be.

An employee greeted him, showing off their latest items and something about a sale. Jeremy didn't bother too much and wandered through the clothing shop, eyes scanning for Michael. His brow furrowed when he found no trace of his partner. This is where he said to meet right? Wait, did Michael say to meet up? Was Michael even in the mall?

Jeremy groaned and slumped against a mannequin, the pout on his face prominent as ever.

"What's wrong sir?" The employee queried.

"I dunno where my boyfriend is!"

The employee gave a strange look before replying. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. And if you can't find him, then try giving him a call. Would you like to browse some of our clothes in the meantime?"

Jeremy forgot why he was upset in seconds. "Sure! I'd love to get new clothes!"

With a smile, the employee guided Jeremy around the store, showcasing the goods the store held. Jeremy grabbed several articles of clothing that he thought looked the cutest, not even thinking about the sizes. Once he had a small bundle in his hands, he took off to the fitting room, locking the stall with a soft click.

It was then and only then that when Jeremy looked in the mirror, his face fell. He looked ridiculous in the spiral visor, and immediately scrambled to take it off and put it back in the-

Where was his bag!? Did he seriously forget his bag that still had the light he bought in-

The memory of even shopping at Spencer's faded away, leaving Jeremy to be in a blissful state. All he new was that he had to stare at the spiral to sink further into obedie-

_What was he thinking!?_

Jeremy clasped the strap around his head, desperately working his fingers into the cheap faux leather and trying to loosen it. He didn't care anymore, even if the strap snapped apart he'd at least have the damned thing off! But why was it so tight? He backed up into the wall, watching himself wrestle with the stupid thing. He had to get it off, he had to leave! He had to go find Michael and-

_He had to obey._

_Jeremy would obey._

The final stages of the hypnosis settled in, leaving a blank, mindless teen behind. Jeremy slumped against the wall, unable to recall a single thing. But he liked it, he liked not remembering. He knew his name of course and where he was, but that was the biggest extent to the use of his mind. He parted his lips and stared into the mirror slouched over, staring back at his reflection with half lidded eyes. No, he wasn't staring at his reflection, but more so the reflection of the spiral. The combination of that beautiful swirling blueish white spiral on his visor and in the mirror did him in. Jeremy turned around slowly, shoulders limp. His gaze lowered at the bundle of clothes that was still in his possession...

 

////

 

Michael was freaking out.

Where in the ever-loving fuck was Jeremy!?

It had been two hours, **_TWO HOURS_** since they had last seen each other. Nobody would or should take that long, at least not without a text or call. Speaking of, he guessed his constant barrage of messages and calls fell on deaf ears because Jeremy hadn't replied to a single one. He sat in the food court, constantly glancing up and half expecting to see Jeremy in the distance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught something peculiar. Across from the food court, was some idiot in a way too big cutesy bear hoodie stumbling around. If he squinted hard enough, he could see something poking out from the bear hoodie, and a small wet spot to match. Michael groaned in distaste. What a fucking creep that guy was. He turned his attention back to his phone, texting Jeremy in one final effort to locate him.

He noticed that, the stumbling moron was approaching the food court. Something about him stuck in his mind. He turned back to him, and now that he was closer he realized that it wasn't some old creeper, but a teenage boy. A set of these weird...techno shades were placed over his eyes, making him look more ridiculous. He looked drunk as far as Michael could tell, yet his eyes were strange. It was hard to see through that dumb spiral projection blocking this person's face, but his eyes seemed sort of hazy and distant.

When the boy got even closer, Michael's stomach, along with his jaw dropped.

_Oh no..._

_Oh no_

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no_

 Michael left his seat in a flash, bounding over towards the idiotic boy he now recognized as his boyfriend. His face paled in shock, hot with embarrassment.

 _"Jeremy what are you doing?"_ He pulled Jeremy close and obscured him from the view of others. His voice lowered into a whisper. "You're walking around with a hard on and- _why aren't you wearing pants?"_

Jeremy merely shook his head and lifted up part of the bear hoodie, revealing extremely small shorts. Michael twitched for a minute, and grabbed his partner gently by the shoulders. "Jere, are you drunk? Be honest. Because if I'm being honest, you're making an ass of yourself right now."

He paused and glanced down when he noticed something off for a second time.

"Wh- Jere did you- did you shave your legs?"

Jeremy didn't give a verbal response, but instead nodded with a half smile and held up his hand. It was as if to say "and this too". He showed off a delicately manicured hand with French tips.

"Dude, have you been just- walking around like this?"

Another nod.

"Oh my fucking god are you serious!?" The red hooded boy hadn't meant to blurt it out but... what the fuck happened? In the span of two hours, Jeremy had turned himself into a human dress up doll. And to add insult to injury, it was presumed that he had been walking around like this, making purchase after purchase.

 _"Jere!"_ Michael snapped in front of the boy's ditzy face to no effect. He kept murmuring _"what the fuck"_ under his breath as he tried to jolt his friend out of the horny trance.

"...fuck?"

Michael was astonished Jeremy had even said a single coherent word. Ecstatic, he placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders again. “Y-Yeah! Keep talking that's good!"

"Fuck..." Jeremy repeated it slowly, like he was pronouncing a foreign word. Then, he said it again, but his tone seemed to drop an octave. _"Fuck~"_

"What? No Jeremy I-" Michael raised a brow before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He felt the familiar buzz rack his body. He was not in the mood for any calls right now. Jeremy was top priority. But...when he held up his phone, there was no vibration to be found. His phone was clearly off, so there was no way it could've-

Michael glanced at his phone.  
then to Jeremy  
His phone  
Jeremy  
**_Jeremy._**

 _"Jeremy,"_ Michael's voice was quiet, yet on the edge of losing his shit. He finally noticed how Jeremy wasn't perfectly still. Of course he wasn’t, after all he'd at least have his chest rise and fall with each breath, but...he was shaking. Barely noticeable, but a closer inspection proved it to be true. "Why are you vibrating?"

"Sp....Spenc..."

"Oh my god you didn't." Michael could finally hear the low hum of the vibrator buzzing in Jeremy's ass amongst the mass of people speaking and crappy mall music. He gripped Jeremy's hand tightly and took off, dragging his hypnotized partner along with him.

"Wh-"

"We're leaving. Now. Then, I'm gonna fix you up."

The trip back to the car was excruciating. It was a hassle to sneak Jeremy past the security guard's line of sight and halfway through the endevour Michael simply gave up and threw his own hoodie over Jeremy to try and conceal his boner.It worked somewhat, but the hoodie was far too big for Jeremy, so it still showed off part of the bulge. The taller knew he had to act quick, one because he doesn't want to walk around in an old, sweat covered gray tee shirt, and two, even if it was cold out, Jeremy wearing two hoodies would be way too much on his body temperature. 

The duo eventually scuttled into the parking lot and Michael's PT Cruiser door slammed shut with the other boy in the passenger's seat. Michael leaned forward and firstly, removed his own hoodie from Jeremy so he didn't have a heatstroke, and then he got to work on the stupid headband that attached the visor shades to Jeremy's head. He tried scraping and clawing at it, but whatever the hell kind of fake leather they used was extremely sturdy. He ended up pulling out his lighter and burning the thing in two, nearly singing Jeremy's hair in the process. The shades clattered to the car floor, and if they were lucky it would run out of batteries.

Jeremy whined in protest, casting a pitiful, needy look at Michael. 

 _"No."_ Michael grabbed the hypno goggles and tossed them in the back before starting up the car. "We’re going home, and I'm gonna help you recover, mmkay?"

"Bu-"

"Just...try and remember on the way, back, okay? And if you don't come to by tomorrow I'll take you to a doctor."

Jeremy stared blankly like he didn't know what a doctor even was. Frustrated but concerned more than anything, Michael pulled out of the parking lot.

Some time passed and when Michael hit a particular stoplight Jeremy gasped and flinched, like he had been slammed against a wall.

"What?"

“What the **_fuck_** happened?"

"Oh thank fuck," Michael sighed in relief. "Yeah you kinda....well honestly, I don't know. You got hypnotized by a shitty toy."

"Oh?" That was one of the weirdest things to come out of his best friend's mouth. "Uh did I- _ah!"_ His body jolted suddenly, his legs kicking and squirming as he shut his eyes.

Michael hissed through his teeth and shrank back a little. "Ooh yeah I forgot to...take the vibe out."

"Vibe!?"

"You were really far gone man."

"Dude get this th-thing out o- _fuck!"_

"Jere I have to drive you're gonna have to wait or take it out yourself!"

_"Oh my fucking god-"_

"Jere Bear I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck am I wearing? Wh-Why am I hard? I-I feel like I came five times in this dumb hoodie!"

"Jere I'll answer everything when we get home, a-and then we can cuddle and I'll give you whatever you might need. Sound fair?"

"I...I guess but-" Jeremy whimpered and clenched his hand into a tight fist. "C-Could you stop at a gas station at least so I can take it out?"

"Yeah Jeremy."


End file.
